Taking Off The Bonds
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: A quick one shot for Loki taking off his bonds, after Thor and him go to Asgard. I hope you like it!


A quick one shot I did for another website. I am so, so sorry for any spelling errors, completely my own fault. Please, please review!

In a whoosh of magic, Loki was transported back to his home, Asgard, the place he had tried so hard to escape, after trying to rule failed. Tears started to fall freely, over his gag, and down his nose. Loki looked up, to see what had changed. Nothing. Still the golden spires, the glittering crystal bridge.

Thor grabbed Loki's arm a little roughly, pushing him forward down the bridge.

"What happened, Loki? We used to be such great brothers, and friends."

"You stupid ass, it was because of you. Your idiotic actions and your boastfulness would be enough to send anyone crazy, to the actions that I did." Loki of course sent this to this to Thor's mind, or tried to, but couldn't do to the fact that the gag stifled any noise, verbal or mental.

"I thought you dead, brother." They were walking very fast, and they were almost to the gates.

"Good," he thought to this, or tried to, but was immediately stifled by the next words out of Thor's mouth.

"Mother thought you dead. Sigyn as well." They were by the gates now, and with a flick of Thor's wrist, they opened.

Sigyn was standing on the other side, and looked at Loki with a coolness. She stood, head held high, tears running down her face, a black hat draped with a midnight black cloth, the same color as her hair, and dress, with streaks of green on both pieces of clothing. She was barefoot, and one hand nervously played with her skirt.

"I can take it from here, Thor," she said, strongly. Loki was amazed at her strength.  
"Odin told me…"

"Odin gave me this, seeing as he knew you would do this." She pulled out a ribbon of fabric from her ring, and gave it to Thor, who read it slowly. "His mark is clearly written, that is the best scribe's writing, and he told me that of you had any questions, I could just twist my ring, thinking of the Allfather, and he could come set everything to rights. May I have my husband now?"

"Yes. Here." Thor handed her the ribbon of paper and Loki's chain. She grabbed it, and they quickly made their way to, to Loki's surprise, the dungeons. She put a silver collar on Loki, and then put him into it. Sigyn started to turn to leave.

"How could you?" Her hand was on a the bar of the cell. Her voice was low, dangerous.

"To do that to us… It is unendurably cruel. To your brother, father, mother… me. I still can not believe it, Loki. I am slightly hoping that you never get out of here. A few drops of your own blood will drop only the muzzle. The cuffs cannot come off, even of you were to bathe them in your blood. The collar prevents you from doing magic. Goodbye, husband." Sigyn walked away, dress sweeping behind her.

Loki fell down to the ground moments later, landing painfully on his knees, and smacking the back of his head on the wall behind him. Loki took his semi-sharp thumb nail and cut a line on his cheek, right above the muzzle, the blood dripping down onto it, and it released moments later. Loki took a deep breath through his mouth, and then the sobs came. Loki cried for hours upon hours in that cell, nothing stopping the years from coming, him all but forgotten in that little cell, only the most touched by him remembering. Finally, one night, Sigyn came down, to see a shadow of a man.

"Loki. Loki, my dear, my soul, my love. Your punishment is over…"

"I need to see Thanatos."

Sigyn removed his bonds, the collar and the cuffs.

"Of course, Loki." Thanatos was located quickly, and brought before Loki, now without the color, nothing but his red eyes and blue skin showing, looking all the frost giant he was. Without so much as blinking, Thanatos was frozen, such as Loki's power had grown.

"The others will not stand a chance. They Will all die," Loki said, his voice distorted and strange, but Loki was too far gone in this state to care. Sigyn put a hand on him, and he looked down to her, and she kissed his brow. His color slowly changed back to it's normal color.

"Thank you. I will never be the same, you must know this."

"I do, and I accept it. I love you, Loki. Come, let's go to OUR chambers."


End file.
